


七罪宗·懒惰

by FuxingUSK



Series: 七罪宗 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 3p, Alpha America (Hetalia), Alpha England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angle!America, Angle!England, Devil!America - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuxingUSK/pseuds/FuxingUSK
Summary: *架空，与现实一切国家、地区、宗教、历史无关*文中观点不代表作者观点*阅读过程中如有任何不适请尽快退出*魔王米、天神米×天使英*ABO设定，三者都为Alpha





	七罪宗·懒惰

**Author's Note:**

> *架空，与现实一切国家、地区、宗教、历史无关
> 
> *文中观点不代表作者观点
> 
> *阅读过程中如有任何不适请尽快退出
> 
> *魔王米、天神米×天使英
> 
> *ABO设定，三者都为Alpha

亚瑟做了一个梦。

他梦到枯木生芽，碎石开花，沙漠冒水，战火的废墟中一群脏兮兮的孩子齐声合唱，用勇气驱逐恐惧，黑亮的眼睛中希望冉冉升起。他热泪盈眶，一束光投射下来，高不可攀的天神在那里，慈爱的目光包容万象。

亚瑟抬头，很努力地看，很努力地寻找，光芒刺瞎了他的双眼，温暖焚尽他的骨肉。他摇摇头，很迷惑，眼泪掉了下来。

为什么他在天神的眼睛里找不到自己的影子？

 

 

夜深了，秉持原始的作息，小镇的人们都已沉沉睡去。月光透过花窗玻璃倾泻而下，繁复的轮状花纹投射在小镇牧师纯白的长袍上，神秘符号随着他的动作流水般滑动。

在被梦境笼罩下的小镇里，受罚的大天使长无所事事。亚瑟将每一个难以清扫的缝隙细细擦拭，哪怕它们已经在日复一日的清理间干净得发亮，但他仍然乐此不疲——亚瑟一贯的完美主义（并且，作为一位身居高位的男性Alpha，他不合身份地喜欢处理这些琐事）。小堂的圣像技艺巧夺天工，深嵌入眼窝的蓝宝石发着莹莹幽光。亚瑟长久地凝视它，刀刻的线条硬朗有力。在他反应过来时，他已经吻上了石像冰凉的唇。

老天啊！亚瑟立马弹开连连后退，甚至没留意到身后的桌子。沉闷的一声响，亚瑟却没有多余的心去在意腰侧的疼痛了。我在干什么！他在心里尖叫。阿尔弗雷德绝对不要看到这一幕！亚瑟紧抿双唇，双手拍上发烫的脸颊，这不是情不自禁，是恶魔的蛊惑——等等，我才不会被低劣的恶魔蛊惑！亚瑟拍拍胸口，安慰自己:天神可是很忙的，哪里每分每秒都在看受罚的天使都在干什么呢？……大概吧。啊！就是这个没良心的家伙，巴不得我离他远点，随随便便把我派来人间撒手不管，怎么可能会注意我啊？

亚瑟愤怒地捶了一下桌子。

一声轻笑突兀地从背后响起。亚瑟一惊，那人紧接着又发声了:“等等别回头啊！…我是来忏悔的。”

亚瑟了然地点头。在这个未开化的南部小城，正是偏见最严重的地方，常常有人犯了难以启齿的错误，选择他们认为最安全的深夜前来倾吐心声。

“对不起，我本来没想这么晚来打扰您……不过等着等着就睡着了哈哈！才醒来就看见您被撞到了，您还好吗？”

“……我很好。”不，我不好。亚瑟在告解室内坐下，龇牙咧嘴地揉着后知后觉发疼的后腰。不过，年轻人语无伦次的解释倒让亚瑟心中的石头落了地。至少那个怪异的举动没让人看到，神父的颜面还是留住了。他坐直身体，清了清嗓子，“你可以开始了。”

对方却一下安静了。

亚瑟耐心地等待着。虽然没见着脸，但他认得声音的主人:一个叫艾伦的孤儿。他是被小镇养大的，十九年来他吃着百家饭，跑遍全镇上下。艾伦勤劳善良，他的英俊更是人尽皆知。他有一头稻草色的金发，蓝色的眼睛，永不褪色的笑容和强壮的臂膀。艾伦几乎是在教堂成长的，亚瑟像小镇上的所有人一样喜欢他。因此，他对这个从品德到言行都无可挑剔的青年会有什么不可告人的秘密开始有点好奇了。

“我犯了错误，您会原谅我吗？”

“只要诚心，主会宽恕。”

“我是说您——”尾音结束得急促，亚瑟有点奇怪，短暂的沉默后，艾伦张口了，声音缓慢又低沉，“我爱上了一个人。”

“当他站在我面前，我想揉乱他精心打理却总也不齐的碎发，看他生气地嘟嘟囔囔；我想亲吻他蔷薇色的唇瓣，抚摸他苍白精瘦的身躯，看他因我而泛上情欲的泪水；我想占有他，一遍又一遍，让他好听的嗓音只会念出我的名字，让他漂亮的眼睛里只有我的身影。”

啊，是同性之罪。隔着一层帘子，亚瑟却能看到那张与阿尔弗雷德有七成相似的脸上，挂着为爱痴迷的笑意，他闭上眼，长吐出一口气。他没办法想象阿尔弗雷德对他说出这种话，这个结论毋庸置疑，甚至让亚瑟的心感到一阵抽痛。直到在叙述中，艾伦不由自主地覆上亚瑟搭在桌上的手时，不同寻常的冰冷才让亚瑟猛地从思绪中挣脱出来，给予对方应有的怜悯。到底还是个孩子，他一定很无措吧？

“我爱他对孩子的慷慨耐心，爱他刺绣编织时的认真专注，爱他修理花草的温和热忱；我爱他达到目的洋洋得意的夸耀，爱他撒谎时四处乱飘的绿眼睛……爱他丰富可爱的表情和小动作，那是从、很早以前，他第一次牵起我的手开始的。”

“他是我的父兄，我的导师。他是七美德的化身，所有善良的人每日吟咏他的功绩，所有恶的化身听到他的名字都会退避三舍。他是那样光芒万丈、耀眼夺目。他引领我走向巅峰，又让我坠至尘泥。他怨恨我的忘恩负义，但是他不知道我对他的爱太强烈了，强烈到将我撕裂成了两半:一个在面对他的时候冷漠无情，一个因对他无法表露的爱欲痛苦不堪。他看向我的时候一切感官都鲜明起来了:眼前百花绽放，天籁之声齐齐奏响，呼吸的空气到舌尖都是甜的。我长着无数只眼睛的身体每一处都在一刻不眨地舔舐着他的精致的发旋，他深色的、凹陷下去的胸锁，他无可比拟的项背，他的向上翘起的、微微泛红的趾尖——我受不了了，我无法忍受——我要说出他的名字……”

亚瑟的心脏猛地缩紧了。他试图将手抽回，但艾伦却牢牢扼住了他的手腕。一个冰凉的吻落在他的指尖，接着，一只手猛地扯开挡在他们中间的帘子，亚瑟又羞又怒的脸被艾伦一览无遗，他低叹一声，“我爱你，亚瑟。”他站起身来，单膝压上桌面，一手抚摸亚瑟涨红的脸颊，“我对主不忠，对你的爱让我没法再爱别人；神对世人的爱，不及我对你的爱的万分之一。”

“如果爱你是罪，审判我吧。尊敬的神父，我的爱人，亚瑟·柯克兰。”

“你贬低了神对世人的爱，妄图成为超越神的存在，而未将全部身心交给天神。”亚瑟直直望进艾伦的眼里，右手凝起一团光圈。

“淫欲，戒之在色-火焰罚之。”

“傲慢，戒之在骄-负重罚之。”

“怠惰，戒之在惰-奔跑罚之。”

最后一个字砸在地上的瞬间，利刃划破空气，突地打横架在艾伦的脖颈前。“现你真身！”亚瑟暴呵，不安顺着冷汗，慢慢滑下他的额角。

实质的黑暗从发根开始翻涌，浓重的墨以肉眼可见的速度侵染上艾伦的全身。衣服的残骸四散飘零，遮天蔽日的蝠翼折曲着，在亚瑟惊惧的注视下，刻意展示般骄傲地缓缓张开。

“嘘，嘘。”恶魔眨了眨腥红的双眼，咧开嘴，露出尖利的獠牙:“初次见面，大天使长阁下。我是你的爱慕者，魔王阿尔弗雷德。”

新魔王的诞生！

这时亚瑟总算知道艾伦身上那股不协调感是哪儿来的了——那是与浮于表面的阳光相悖的本性的阴鸷。而展露真实面貌的魔王更加俊朗，却几乎和天神的面孔分毫不差！不寒而栗的阴冷将亚瑟紧紧包裹，一阵又一阵地冲刷他的脊背。

亚瑟压下双眼，心念转瞬万千。哪怕对方隐藏气味的手段一流，但从叙述伊始他便敏锐地察觉到一股奇异的气味，那种霸道的侵略性毫无疑问来自一位男性Alpha。人类尚未分化出第二性征，不过亚瑟还没想到有恶魔会如此胆大妄为:敢于在两界赫赫有名的战神面前弄虚作假！无论这头狡诈的东西所言是否属实，他的实力都不容小觑。

亚瑟全身紧绷，做好了随时战斗的准备。还不到撕破脸皮的时候，但谈判失败的后果只有一个……亚瑟紧握神器的手没有丝毫动摇，胜利永远是属于他的！在充满鲜血与荣耀的过去里，亚瑟已经完全习惯了这个结论。骄傲的大天使长抬起下巴，气势上分毫不让。他直视魔王的双眼，听到自己声音缓慢，每一个咬字都无比清晰:“两界消息闭塞，天界为未及时道贺致歉，择日必举天之诚意送上祝福。和平条约尚在生效，阁下，正式的会面应在诸神的见证下进行……”

“我来不是为了听你讲这个的。”魔王打断他，不耐地挑挑眉梢，随即又笑开了:“不过我喜欢你打官腔的样子，就像清洗食物的浣熊一样一丝不苟，可爱得令人发笑——对，还有你现在这张克制的表情。你知道你真的不会伪装吗？你的脸红得像小花。真难以想象，你明明已经是个老头子了，哈哈。亚瑟，我真喜欢你。”

亚瑟痛恨自己的情绪外露，更为从来没有过的羞辱感到无地自容。他灵巧的舌头无计可施，畏畏缩缩地躲在里面，和声带一起陷入了沉默。这般弱势不应出现在亚瑟身上，出于同性相争、异族相斥的本能，他都想不由分说用拳头拼个胜负。但是，天使出色的判断力告诉他对方关于爱的流露完全发自内心。亚瑟为承受一只恶魔的爱而作呕，却无法解释胸腔内强烈的心悸。

       亚瑟从不畏惧对视，在他剔透的双眼面前，任何心中有愧的人都逃不过道德的审判；而此时面前的恶魔却饶有兴致，印着魔王纹章的眼睛不躲不闪，狂热的爱在里面熊熊燃烧。亚瑟闭了闭眼，坚定心中的意志:恶魔都是虚伪、狡诈的生物！

“……如果你只是为了羞辱我的话——”

“我还爱你的装模作样，亚瑟，就像现在这样。神使的眼睛能穿透层层伪装，一定也能将我的一颗真心看得一清二楚——而你现在义正言辞的拒绝，是你的自尊却无法接受一个恶魔的爱。你一定觉得我低贱又下作吧？”魔王身体前倾，对架在脖子上施加了庇护的神器不管不顾，任由刃侧深入，鲜血滴答流淌。他夸张地做出失望的表情，那让亚瑟有了一瞬间的恍惚:在天神还不是天神时，阿尔弗雷德常做出这样的表情。他太熟悉这个了，以致能敏锐地发现眼前的恶魔连嘴角耷拉的弧度都和天神的一模一样。

亚瑟几乎想要大笑，说阿尔弗雷德你别闹了，装恶魔一点都不有趣。我不想陪你玩了，快变回去吧，快变回去吧。

但他没法说出口。

亚瑟下意识想往后撤，却退无可退。拿着匕首的手微微颤抖，以致对方能轻松把它掰开。

魔王咂了下匕首上自己的血液，这个动作让亚瑟注意到原来恶魔的血也是鲜红的:那种热烈、满含生命力的颜色。

“我否认你对我的的指控，侮辱神的罪责轻如鸿毛。吟念你的名字是罪，碰触你的身体是罪……爱你是最大的原罪。”魔王低语，“我所有乞求的一切，只是你的一个吻。”

“闭上你的嘴，否则我就把你罪恶的舌头割断！”亚瑟冷笑，“如果你的话是真的，就会知道我曾担任神的处刑者数千年。没有人比我更清楚恶魔的秉性:巧舌如簧，最擅长欺骗和伪装。他们往往用甜言蜜语藻饰他们的贪得无厌。如果我拒绝，你就会用恶魔最擅长的诡辩，指责慷慨与无私的化身，甚至吝啬于给予一个感化的吻。我是不会上你的当的！”

魔王没有再给亚瑟说话的机会:他直接吻上了那张喋喋不休的嘴。

亚瑟尝到魔王血的味道。

这对柔软的唇吻过无数饱经苦难的凡人的额头、无数刚出世尚未睁开眼睛的婴儿的脸蛋，他为人们送去祝福，让他们永远幸福、满怀感恩。他也曾舔舐淌血的伤口、流脓的伤疤，那对战神来说是家常便饭。自己的味道、别人的味道，亚瑟一一尝遍，自觉没有什么不同——然而，一切认知都在他体会到一个真正的吻后，被彻底推翻了。

魔王的吻横冲直撞、蛮不讲理，他在里面用力吮吸、用力搅动，好像藏着莫大的委屈。他们中的哪一个吻技都奇差，比起缠绵更像一场博弈。牙齿碰撞的声音令人发酸，纠缠间嘴唇、舌头都破了，涌出来的是爱恨和欲望。这绝算不上是个美好体验，光是和低贱的恶魔有伤害以外的肢体接触就让亚瑟心理上产生强烈的抗拒。

一吻结束后，他们就像两头刚结束野蛮进食的野兽一样满口鲜红。恶魔的血烫着亚瑟的舌头，口腔内弥漫着的腥香和鲜甜令亚瑟作呕，另一个Alpha的味道争抢着他的领域，如果说他尝到了一丝禁断的甘美，那一定是魔王卑贱的咒术！绿眼睛Alpha凶狠的瞪视反而勾起了魔王再来一次的欲望，征服欲升腾起来。我喜欢你野性的样子，再多一点给我看吧？

      “我发现不能给你喘息的时间，否则你会得寸进尺。”魔王收起双翼，如水月光马上滑到亚瑟的脸上，使得魔王能清清楚楚地欣赏到亚瑟令人兴奋的表情。他只手掐住亚瑟的两腮，玩味地挑眉:“你的犹豫害了你多少次？是多愁善感让你没有抓住消灭我的最好机会，仅仅因为我和你那位高高在上的弟弟有一张相同的脸。你唠叨不断，以拖延时间，逃避面对。”

亚瑟的双唇颤抖着。他说不出话来——因为对方的说法与事实相差无几。魔王的双眼能看透人心，甚至比亚瑟更了解他自己，并且直白地吐露他不愿面对的全部。“一个吻。”亚瑟放弃般地闭上眼睛，他浑身无力，已然失去所有反抗的力量和决心，只能将一切寄托在恶魔不值一提的诚信上，“你已经得到了，离开吧。”

恶魔长久地看着亚瑟，然后轻声说:“不，亚瑟。”他坚定自己的话语一样，又重复了一遍:“不，我不会离开。”

“我以为你的吻能让我超脱丑恶，挥去我的一切欲念。只要一个吻就能让我满足。可是亚瑟，我远比我以为的更喜欢你，语言太贫薄了，没办法表达我对你的爱的一分一毫。我对你的爱比你们歌颂的任何一位神祗之美德都要圣洁，我对你的爱的不知满足超过一切欲望的总和。”

“荒唐！”亚瑟低声痛斥，喉咙咕噜噜发酸，道德系统终于迟迟开始运作起来，他几乎要吐出来了——“你怎么敢、你怎么敢！”从未有过的眩晕让亚瑟几乎站不住脚，他的太阳穴鼓鼓叫嚣，信息素不受控制地疯狂涌出，在空气中与另一位Alpha的翻卷相残——“以唇舌作利剑对我百般羞辱，以下流卑贱之私欲诋毁神之博爱……卑鄙无耻的东西，车裂分尸对你尚不足惜！吾心向神——”

“而你也就只能一逞口舌之快！”

亚瑟完完全全被魔王压制住了。他被猛地扑倒在地上动弹不得，即使早有防范，魔王恐怖的爆发力还是瞬间破除了他的全部防御。亚瑟根本没有想到他与魔王在力量上的差距如此悬殊，丝丝凉意从恶魔毒蛇的吐息蔓延开来牢牢禁锢住他的手脚。他们的距离太近了，力量的犄角从魔王的左右顶骨盘结错出，结实地囚住了亚瑟；撕碎一切的尖牙从唇缝间探出，觊觎着牧师服高领下的一截脖颈。

恐惧永远不会出现在亚瑟身上，他经历过数不尽困境，也都一一破解。然而，眼下，在绝对的力量压制面前，亚瑟发现自己几乎无计可施:魔王像个极其老练的战士，随意的姿态底下也埋藏着无穷的防备。他们两人都在对对方保持高度警惕，场面僵持着，而魔王占有优势。亚瑟耻辱的表情带给他无上的愉悦，不知被触了哪片逆鳞的魔王很快平复下来，说话的音调欢快地上扬:

“我想你也发现了，”魔王撕烂亚瑟的衣领，“你的一切都身不由己。我的小知更鸟，”他带着父母看着无知稚童的无奈笑了，“你迷失在了路途上，还不知道前途所向何方。”

“另外，我还发现了一件有趣的事。”魔王贴近亚瑟的脸，鼻尖与鼻尖相碰，他从喉咙里拽出一把嵌满了黑玛瑙和玳瑁的钥匙，它的味道真是又酸又胀，难以咀嚼，结结实实地砸上了亚瑟的脑袋:“——你爱着他吧？”

空气流动的声音扭曲了亚瑟的表情，这句话和锁孔严丝合缝地卡在了一起，旋转。一些发光的粒子在空气中骤然出现，在亚瑟头上圈了几弧，金黄色太阳状光圈金光大放。

顿悟间，沉睡的大天使长回归了。

“滚出我的梦境。”战神亚瑟·柯克兰冰冷地说。

“命令你自己。”魔王以同样的温度回敬:“你主导着你的梦境。这里发生的一切都屈从于你的意识，亚瑟。”

“你是我的恶吗？”亚瑟望进魔王褪成灰蓝色的眼睛里。所以你长着他的模样，惩罚我的不伦之罪吗？

魔王没有说话。他低下头，陷入一个迷惑的吻里。

饱满的唇珠，微微突起的唇峰，魔王覆上它们细细研磨。没有了剑拔弩张的敌意，他才发现那双唇原来也是柔软的。“接吻的时候闭上眼睛。”在亲吻的间隙间，魔王擦着亚瑟的唇瓣低声呢喃。亚瑟的睫毛飞快地上下扇动，在魔王冰蓝色的注视下垂下了眼睑。

他们的吻是温吞的，魔王错开鼻翼直到把亚瑟的唇完全舔开，舌尖探入勾住硬腭前端滑动几圈的同时，魔王不住摩挲对方的耳后，揉软了亚瑟的耳根。唇舌相接的水声从缝隙间漏出来，爱人的吻像是无上的甘露，魔王含住亚瑟的舌头不知节制地吮吸，另一只手向下按住亚瑟的腰侧轻捏，顺着摸到腰后，对着尾椎按弄几把，亚瑟整个人便失去了力气，嘴角泄出几句轻哼，完全被魔王捞在手上。

“……很敏感嘛，亚瑟。”魔王得意地翘起眉梢，捧住亚瑟染上酡红的脸颊，鼻尖凑上去亲昵地蹭了两下。亚瑟没有睁眼，也没有说话，魔王有力的抚摸已经让他软下了腰脊，他清楚地知道接下来会发生什么，但在梦境中，他已经失去了拒绝这个幻想已久的诱惑的决心，而仅仅是一个吻就让他禁欲已久的身体兴奋了起来，可以说他想要，想要极了。Alpha的身体竟被挑起情欲，十分难以置信:他想要另一位Alpha的性器进入他的身体里。

亚瑟初尝亲吻美妙的嘴巴已经舒服得无法闭紧，可以看见舌尖在微微张开的唇缝间颤抖着，俨然是在渴望下一个亲吻的到来。但魔王并没有照做，他只是带着得逞的笑意吮了口那饥渴的下唇，然后沿着亚瑟弧度优美的下颚曲线咬住了对方喉间凸起的环骨，恶劣地用牙齿小弧度上下咬合，“我要把你吃掉。”

“……幼稚。”

魔王熟练地无视了亚瑟不公正的评价，他的手向下伸，拉开对方偷偷磨蹭的双腿，精准地抓住了一根兴奋地抬起了头的小家伙。在魔王耐人寻味的哼声中，亚瑟心里哀叫一声。实在是太丢脸了，被一个吻就撩拨得勃起还被当场捉包，简直就像是迫不及待地发出邀请:我很期待快来跟我共度春宵吧！

魔王低头啃咬亚瑟大张衣领下的胸口，撸动他的方式远比亲吻时表现得要粗暴得多，隔着几层布料亚瑟甚至能清晰地感受到对方手上不同寻常的温度，过于刺激的手法让他脚背绷直，眉毛颤抖着蹙起，非得咬住自己的手背，才不会让更丢人的叫声飞出喉腔。然而他没有在这个快乐又痛苦的处境中煎熬多久:魔王很快松开了他的性器，任由那根已经被抚慰得完全立起、将宽松的牧师服顶得凸起的阴茎挺立在那里。

还没等亚瑟反应，接着他的双腿就被抬起架在了魔王跪在他身前的大腿上，胯部与胯部紧密相贴，亚瑟知道了原来魔王身上也有发热的地方——天啊，他的尺寸真是……超乎想象。亚瑟心里感叹了一声。同为不凡的男性Alpha，他甚至有些嫉妒了。

魔王开始挺胯，简直像刻意炫耀一样，那力度实在是太惊人了，撞出了亚瑟几声惊喘。这几下着实有够带劲的，要不是有魔王的两只手牢牢制住他的大腿，他指不定会被撞出去！“感受到了吗？我等一下将会这样操你，比这更多。”魔王直起身，锁住亚瑟的眼神像是即将捕食的猎豹。

“我、还没想过你会这样拖拉。 ”亚瑟努力平复呼吸，尽量让自己看上去显得不那么青涩狼狈，“怎么，要用说话来为自己壮胆么？”

“你对你的床伴一向是这样毫不留情吗？”魔王俯下身，细细啄吻亚瑟衣裳大敞的胸膛，另一只手顺着腿根滑过，覆上了他隆起的臀峰。“一个好屁股。”魔王赞叹道。

亚瑟的脸红了，他不擅长应对这种情况，陌生的抚摸和下流的言语让他有些不知所措。魔王的前发蹭在他的胸膛上瘙痒不已，他好不容易压下喘息，极不情愿地回了魔王的话:“……我没有过床伴。”

“那我要享用的就是你饥渴了几千年的身体了？”魔王的声音竟满含一股亚瑟无法理解的愉悦，亚瑟用小臂遮住脸，低声抱怨:“你怎么能指望一个Alpha会有……（他害臊地吞下“屁股”这样露骨的词汇），那方面的需求——你就不能、用，不那么下流的词……”

“这样就受不了？还真是古板啊。等一下我要对你做的比这更下流哦。”魔王调笑的话语让亚瑟无地自容，他气愤地踢动小腿，却被魔王轻易抓住，重重的一吻落在上面，他的一只腿被折曲至肩上，亚瑟更加清晰地感受到顶在他股间那只蓄势待发的巨兽的力量，浓郁的Alpha信息素要将空气凝固住了，肉欲将两股原本不相容的气味绑在一起，相互交融，魔王被亚瑟诚实的反应逗笑了。

魔王分开天使的前襟，为他的新发现感到兴奋不已:“粉色的，亚瑟，好色情。”他用舌尖拨弄前端，尖牙夹住轻轻研磨，又用舌叶覆盖按压挤弄，大力的吮吸带给亚瑟哺乳的错觉，乳头上的刺激太多了，超过了亚瑟接受的范围，他的背不住向上挺，形成一道弯起的弓，想要逃离又像是把自己更多地为魔王献上，低泣一样的呻吟从绷直的喉间飞出。

放在臀部上的手动作起来了，不轻不重的揉捏带着一种特定的节奏感，魔王恶意地夹住指缝间满得溢出的臀肉，臀部肌肉紧张的收缩，丝滑的布料浮动在上面，至今为止的一切进程都太过缓慢，魔王决定不再磨蹭下去。他将亚瑟的脚放回原处，在对方的惊叫之下利索地将天使翻了个面儿。

亚瑟趴伏在冰冷的地面上，他的双膝很好地支住身体，屁股被迫抬起，衣袍的褶皱堆在腰间，只感到屈辱的浪要将他淹没了。魔王完全没有耐心去按照常规步骤剥掉他的长裤，仍旧是遵循粗暴的“恶魔式”做法，裤子从中间断成两截，天使整个完整的下身便暴露在恶魔燃烧着的视线中。好的屁股很难得，亚瑟的绝对是顶级的。没有一点多余的赘肉，形状浑圆，刚刚经受过爱抚上面仍残留着几道红痕，它一定能轻易留下痕迹——魔王一掌拍上了亚瑟的臀丘，肉浪翻涌的美景让他难以移开视线。

“啊！你——喂、啊啊……不嗯…”

亚瑟本以为臀部被掌掴已经是他能承受的极限了，然而接下来魔王的举动让他羞得无地自容——柔软湿滑的舌舔过一圈他的穴口后，长驱直入探了进去。他怎么能——怎么能这么自然地做这种羞耻的事呢？！亚瑟的脸要埋到手臂里面去了，要说使用后面的快感他一丝也感受不到，倒是随着对方在里面那灵活动作，强烈的不适应和抗拒心完全攻占了他的所有感受。这是什么酷刑，比得上让一个Alpha接受后面的性爱……

“太紧张了，根本进不去嘛。”魔王抱怨着起身，捏了捏对方带有斑驳红痕的屁股，“既然决定要这么做了，基本的配合还是要做到的吧？”

亚瑟的后颈和耳朵红成一片了。没错，此情此景正是他期望的才会出现在他的梦境里的…现在的紧张，显得十分可笑。“站着说话不腰疼，你倒是来试试…我可、没有想做下面的那个。”

“你没有吗？”魔王撕烂牧师的衣领，不断亲吻那通红的肩膀。他的手指重新抚慰起亚瑟高昂在腹前的性器，听着对方隐忍的低喘，他用今天会下雨要带伞一样普通的陈述语气说:“我可以满足你的要求，特准你坐在最尊贵的魔王的腿上，用你身下的小嘴吞下我的肉棒。但是如果你想交换角色，我会在接下来的动作中，让你对曾有哪怕一点这种思想感到无尽的荒唐。”

紧贴在地上的乳首摩擦着粗砺的地毯，淫言秽语更激发了禁欲的天使长深藏的欲望，他鲜少使用的东西在高超的手法下兴奋地抖着前精，魔王将那些液体抹开，湿润了整根柱体。通过对方的反应他知道亚瑟即将高潮，于是紧闭的唇被手指强硬撬开，两根手指夹住躲藏无门的舌，随着下身逐渐加快的撸动，亚瑟愈发控制不住自己的呻吟。魔王决定给亚瑟第一笔甜头，他没有按住对方失神挺动的腰，也没有堵上激动射出的前端，在一声几近尖叫的呻吟中，亚瑟完全射在了魔王的手上。他脱力地软下去，下身一波波的快感冲盖了他的全部理智。

“你一直都不安慰自己，就是等我来吧？”魔王将掌心粘稠的白液涂在亚瑟的臀部上，蘸取了足够量的手指简单按摩就突破了穴口，异物入侵的不适被高潮的快感冲淡许多，经过先前唾液的润滑和自己精液的作用，第二次尝试没有前一次那么生涩了。

“在抬高自己这个方面…嗯、你还是那么熟练。”至少在唇舌上亚瑟不甘示弱，他习惯性的反讥充满了挑衅的味道，魔王挑起一条眉毛，在前一根手指的基础上又强行塞入两根，听到身下人隐忍的低哼后，他得意地勾起嘴角。

“唯独对你一个，亚瑟。只因为是你我才调动我的所有自制力，让身体里一看到你就冲动咆哮的欲望的野兽不要狂暴地把你拆吃入腹。我想让你感觉舒服，但不要搞错了，亲爱的，主导权在我手里。”更多的凉意随着衣帛破碎的声音袭上脊背，亚瑟猛地发颤，壁肉激动地夹紧了正打转开拓的手指。魔王亲吻他美丽的背部，将自己的味道一一标记在上。“珍惜我的温柔，亚蒂。不要试图反抗我，也不要惹怒我。作为我的恋人，配合我，服从我。”

蛊惑的声音带有魔力一样萦绕在亚瑟的耳侧，他天生不爱服从命令，魔王对亚瑟的倔强无比清楚，因此他一口咬上了暴露在他面前的后颈，对着腺体又舔又吸，蜂蜜和奶香藏在信息素里诱人上瘾，这个坚硬的战神好像一下被捂化了，在魔王的怀里发出渴望的喘息。

在漫长又磨人的扩张中，亚瑟模模糊糊想，如果自己是个omega，也许现在已经热火朝天地干起来了…光是手指还不够，还要更多其他的、能严丝合缝地填满他的……“啵”的一声，四根手指尽数撤出，游离在理智和欲望内的亚瑟隐约猜到接下来他会得到他想要的，难以启齿的期望让他的身体颤抖起来。

魔王一把捞起失神的天使，尾巴一甩扫落桌上旧得发黄的圣经和枝形烛架，亚瑟半躺上去，双肘支住身体，两条腿被强硬掰开，重新勃起的性器和已经拓张完毕等待享用的后穴在魔王面前一览无遗。亚瑟半是羞耻半是期待地看向对方鼓起许久的裤裆，魔王三下两下解开衣物的束缚，硕大的阴茎立马精神地弹了出来。

“如何，超乎你的想象吧？”注意到亚瑟的视线，魔王把住自己的性器抵在亚瑟股间磨蹭，鹰隼般的眸子牢牢锁住亚瑟，显然是想听到自己想听的答案才肯给予对方。

简直……像个孩子一样！“才没有想象过！”亚瑟红着脸反驳，很快他意识到在这种气氛下说这话是不适宜的。叹了一口气，亚瑟自暴自弃地闭上眼睛，别过头:“大有什么用，做好给我看才……快进来！”

就连这种时候都这样可爱。魔王满含笑意地亲了一口亚瑟的脚踝，“遵命。”

握在亚瑟腰间的手一用力，潜伏多时的猛兽就一鼓作气冲了进去。完全没想到会被直接完全地插入，穴肉不受控制地咬紧了入侵者的躯干，两人同时发出吃痛的低喘。

“嘶…明明扩张了这么久，应该很充足了才对，怎么还那么紧？”魔王纳闷的脸让亚瑟很想狠狠掐上一把。

“…是你太着急了！你是把我当成omega了吗，怎么会有一口气全部进来的笨蛋……”亚瑟张着嘴大口呼吸了几下，身下被强行撑开的饱涨和刺痛感让他难以动弹。魔王想撤出一点却拉扯到里面还没被润滑过的壁肉，亚瑟低声喝止了他，勉力把身体抬起了一些，伸出一只手下去按揉着交合处，什么矜持廉耻，早在与魔王的第一次亲吻时就被抛到脑后了。

“我想…可以了。你稍微动一动……梦里梦外无论什么时候我都要为你操心、真是，究竟第一次的是谁……啊呜！”

退出一点后更加深入的挺动让亚瑟已经顾及不上数落对方了，魔王低哼，把亚瑟被撞出去的腰拉回来了一些:“明明就是亚瑟的错，我才只是进入了一半而已。加油适应啊老头子，顶着泪汪汪的红眼睛骂我只会让我更想粗暴地占有你哦？”

浅而慢的律动起到了不错的效果，就在亚瑟慢慢放松身体发出又轻又软的哼声时，魔王腰部一个用力，将整根阴茎送了进去。

平静海面上突然狂风大作，有力的进出不断加快并一次次往更深处探寻，亚瑟的身体难以保持平衡，只有腰部被魔王的大手稳稳把住，整个身体颠簸不已，让他惊慌到无所适从。

“啊！嗯嗯……别、突然那么用力哈嗯…”

“已经忍不住了…亚瑟！”

穴口充血而涨成了漂亮的艳红色，在每次插入中湿热的穴肉都会紧紧拥上来，不断推挤着深深埋入里面的大家伙，亚瑟的里面仿佛有千万张小嘴贪婪地吮吸他的肉棒，被包裹着的快感牵引着魔王更深入地探索。

习惯了身体被开发的感觉后亚瑟也逐渐迷上这种陌生的感觉，激烈摩擦而发热的内部甚至能清晰感受到肉茎上每一条凸起的经络，每一次冲击都能带来一阵脑袋轰鸣的快感，又麻又甜美的电流从尾椎一路向上延散到全身各处，他想大声呻吟却又羞于启齿，双唇发着抖无法闭合，在起起落落的快乐之下全身颤抖。

只是通过后面的玩弄刚刚发泄过一次的性器就再度勃起，随着前后的动作在亚瑟腹间一摇一晃，交合的部位湿哒哒地发热，在激烈的抽插间发出令人害臊的淫糜水声，深入而猛烈的进出让魔王的囊袋不断撞击在亚瑟的两片臀瓣上发出“啪啪”的声音，与动情的喘息和呻吟一起交织成最淫乱的乐章。

亚瑟原本苍白的身体很快染上大片迷人的粉色，光亮的绿眸被情欲的水雾笼罩，小弧度张合喘息着的唇齿间拉成线的银丝引人狂暴地蹂躏，线条漂亮的下颌和脖颈、弯曲瘦削的肩膀红成一片，两颗原先被玩弄得挺起的乳头嵌在精壮的胸膛前高高献上，没有比这更能激发人施虐欲的美景了。魔王喉头一紧，身下的动作完全放开来了。

“亚瑟……你这样子、真是……”

“哈啊、啊啊……混蛋…慢、慢一点啊嗯……”

在实战得到的经验中，通过观察亚瑟的反应，魔王隐约知道了对方应有的那片敏感区域的位置。在下一次挺动时，上翘的前端像是战车一样精准结实地碾过了会让两人疯狂的一点。亚瑟惊叫出声，柔韧的后穴又重新钳紧了在体内驰骋的巨物。无与伦比的快感比之前猛烈数十上百倍地袭上他的全身上下，大腿在这猝不及防的刺激中抽搐般弹起。魔王被夹得一阵酥麻，确定自己找到了正确的位置让他更加兴奋地朝着那里进攻。

呼吸乱套了、节奏完全跟不上了，就算是无意识的摆腰也完全在对方的掌控之下，任凭快感驱使身体，追逐禁断的乐趣。亚瑟的手肘渐渐失去了力气而倒在了桌面上，想抚慰自己性器的手被拍掉而无处安放，亚瑟迷乱地抓住自己的头发大声喘息，一只手搭在魔王冰块一样吸在他滚烫腰侧的手上。敏感的地方被抓住不放不断挑逗，体内持续而迅猛的攻势让他难以招架。这一切都太过了、太过了，完全超乎他的想象。无论是这场不请自来的性事的激烈程度，还是自己在性欲驱使下展现出的根本没有想象过的淫荡姿态，都远远超出了亚瑟的承受范围。但是，在这几乎让人舒服得快要死掉的性爱中，他竟然觉得就算永远这样下去也不错……这是完完全全有悖神德的！大天使长居然在与魔王的媾和中陷入了色欲的圈套……

“还有多余的心去想别的吗，”魔王看着天使盈满矛盾挣扎的眼，放缓身下的速度，捡起亚瑟瘫软在一边的手放到唇边亲吻:“这样没问题吗？我全心全意地操着你，你却分心了。是我不够努力，不过也要给你惩罚才对。”

魔王把亚瑟的两条大腿牢牢按在桌面上，结实有力的腰开始剧烈地前后摇晃。如果说之前是狂乱的暴风雨，现在就是根本无法抵挡的火山爆发，密集且有针对性的专攻甚至给了亚瑟自己那处会被捅坏的错觉，舒服到几乎刺激的快感钻透了他的每一条神经。魔王是对的，现在的亚瑟在如此猛烈的攻击下完全没办法思考。初经人事的身体是受不了这么激烈的性交的，但是禁果的美味蒙盖了人的理智，在这种既销魂又折磨的情况下，他能做的所有只是徒然地摆动早已精疲力尽的腰来迎合每一次撞击。

不够，还不够，不只是想要身下，还想要更多的，想被他拥抱，想被他亲吻，想握紧他的手……亚瑟努力睁眼，魔王的表情绝对说不上是冷静，得知对方也和自己一样在这场性爱中难以保持自我让亚瑟的心里升上一股难以言喻的满足感。几滴汗液被随着动作从魔王的额发滴溅，Alpha的味道几倍浓郁地在亚瑟身上炸开，他想逃避却不由自主地享受对方辛辣肉桂的气味。如果这只还有哪怕一丝理智尚存，都会被这个想法感到罪恶不已、吓得魂不附体。

似乎已经彻底爱上了性器的紧密结合，亚瑟身下的洞穴被扩张成了适应魔王的形状，在对方的每次抽离都会依依不舍地收缩挽留。这样诚实的身体反应，与天使长平时冷淡禁欲的想象大相径庭，魔王发力一捅到底，生出了想逗弄他的心思。

“你下面的小嘴真的很贪吃，我早该喂饱你的。这是贪婪之罪，亚瑟……贪婪的惩罚是什么？”魔王抓住亚瑟的勃起，大拇指腹堵住断断续续淌着水的前端，不断抚弄挑逗柱身的手指给予了更多刺激。亚瑟羞愧地噙着泪，双眼耻辱地移向别处，在前后夹击之下艰难地保持一丝尚存的清醒神智不发一言。他恨得要命，是这混蛋带他走进肉欲的巅峰，现在却又故意说这些话来羞辱自己……魔王看着亚瑟咬住自己的手指，哼哼着躲避回答，可爱得让想狠狠疼爱这个人的想法顿时变得无比强烈。

       他喘息着，因为进行中的交欢，他的声音略带沙哑又无比性感:“忘记了的话，我来提醒你。”

“贪婪，戒之在贪-伏卧罚之。”粗糙的指腹狠狠擦过马眼，亚瑟发出一声酥到骨头里的高喘，前端立马激动得喷射出几串白液，高潮带来的冲击不言而喻，连带着紧咬着魔王的硕大的后穴疯狂收缩，爽得那根又涨大了几分。

似乎是嫌眼前的遮挡过于碍事，魔王腾出一只手将前额的发丝向后梳去，这一简单的动作却看得亚瑟心跳骤停。充满力量的撞击似乎让木制的桌子不堪重负了，剧烈的摇晃使得它发出咯吱咯吱的声音，仿佛下一秒就会散架。魔王缓下动作，亚瑟像是刚挣扎出水面的溺水者一样从在窒息边缘大口喘气，就连对方“抱紧我”的命令都难得没有异议直接乖乖执行。魔王托住亚瑟的臀部直起腰来将他抱离桌面，同时不忘恶劣地用力往上一顶，下坠的不实感加剧了内壁的收缩，体位关系让魔王的阴茎完全埋入内部，两个人都发出了愉悦的叹息。

很明显是要转移阵地，魔王抱着亚瑟不断亲吻他的耳后和颈侧，硕大的阴茎走动间在里面浅浅抽插又进入极深，亚瑟的窄穴在慌乱间用力夹紧，嘴里哼哼唧唧地乱喘。

亚瑟趴在魔王强壮的肩膀上，柔软的脸颊贴着他的侧颈，比其他地方更加浓郁美味的气味就是从那里散发出来的——神使鬼差之下，亚瑟的双唇无措地贴在上面，想激发出魔王更多的信息素。很奇怪的，一开始他闻到魔王的味道，却只有像对普通Alpha的一样排斥，上位Alpha散发出的压制与他对抗的冲突更是让亚瑟对他的肆无忌惮感到不满，但是现在他却像上了瘾一样满心只想着得到更多、需要更浓郁的Alpha信息素将他包裹……

魔王将亚瑟放在唱诗台上，深埋在对方体内的雄壮阴茎抽出，随之而来的空虚感让亚瑟被巨大的失落笼罩，穴口试图挽留般一张一合，但已经被巨大尺寸撑开的洞穴无法闭拢，成分复杂的汁液从空落的通道内缓缓流出，看得魔王眼神一暗，伸手一个翻转，让亚瑟跪趴在了台上。

已经不用手指的辅助，只是抵在洞口前，饥渴难耐的小嘴便马上将前端吞了进去。魔王一鼓作气全根没入，窄热湿滑的通道进出让顺畅让他发出了满足的叹息:“感受得到的吧，你的里面已经被我操松了。”明明是在说着亚瑟闻所未闻的下流话，但那动听的嗓音竟让他觉得无比迷人。果然是中了迷幻之术……

亚瑟的身体随着身后抽插的动作被坚硬的石阶一下下磨着，要想消除这徒增的痛苦，他只能直起身来靠在魔王身上，将双手向后交叉勾住对方的脖颈，在一波一波的性爱潮流下嗯啊乱喘，别过头与魔王唇舌缠绵。

实际上亚瑟抱起来要比看起来瘦得多，魔王的骨架和体型都要比他大上一大圈，因而轻轻松松顺手就能把他整个圈怀里。亚瑟挺立的乳尖被又捏又掐，魔王的手掌包住亚瑟被薄薄肌肉覆盖的胸膛，挤压揉按着好像那里真的会被榨出汁来。

“亚瑟，亚瑟……喊我的名字。”魔王吻着、咬着，霸道地用自己的气味标记在他身下变得柔软的大天使长。亚瑟睁着眼睛，啊啊喘叫，他想叫阿尔弗雷德、阿尔弗雷德，可是在他脑海中的是那个金发碧眼的阿尔弗雷德，是光芒万丈的天神阿尔弗雷德。魔王读到他的心，愤怒不已，他停止对亚瑟的撞击，捏着对方的下巴使人转过脸来，一对金黄的竖瞳亮了起来。

“他是个懦夫，”魔王说，“他不敢爱，我代替他爱着你。”

要不是时机不合，亚瑟几乎要笑出来了。那又有什么关系呢？在我看来你们都是一体的。他抓住魔王的手，狠狠咬住对方的中指指节，其中意喻再明显不过了。后穴紧了紧好好按摩了一把里面存在感当仁不让的滚烫肉棒，感受到那大家伙激动的抖动，他满足地叹了一口气。“你一定要废几下话才能动是吗？”他讥讽道:“就是要将同样的话重复到让人教训你不可，对不对，臭小孩？”

“……我想让你看着我。”魔王将被咬的手指插进亚瑟嘴里搅动，又捏住对方滴着水的性器上下抚弄，像拔萝卜一样用力上下摇动。过于粗暴的手法带来了违心的快感，亚瑟被摸得说不出反击的话。再一次，他射在了魔王的手里。亚瑟没有理会魔王调侃的眼神，他放松身体享受了一会高潮的余韵之后，兀自摆脱魔王四处撩拨的手站起来。阴茎滑出穴道时，魔王不满地哼了哼。

魔王怒涨的性器坚挺而昂扬，骄傲地对着亚瑟翘起。亚瑟这才算真正看到了这个把他伺候得欲仙欲死的东西:颜色形状尺寸都无可挑剔，不如说厉害过头了。刚从湿润的肠道中退出，在月光下闪着晶莹的水色。亚瑟心情微妙地双手包上去握住，温热的经脉在手心里突突跳动。亚瑟的手指修长而富有骨感，肤色白皙，椭圆的指甲粉红，看那样的一双手，应该是无论做什么都十分赏心悦目的。可此刻，那双应该持着希望和光明的圣洁的手，握着至淫之物，掌缝烙着魔王硕大阴茎上的每一条纹路，不知控制力道，青涩地撸动着，为魔王抒解欲望。待魔王开始不满足于这简单的服务，准备抽离时，亚瑟像是下定了决心，自上而下低头张嘴，用嘴唇裹住了圆润肿胀的顶端。

温热的口腔感觉不输后穴，没藏好的牙齿不经意间会磕碰到敏感的前端，灵巧柔软的舌头贴着放进来的龟头滑动，最前面的凹陷被无师自通地顶弄，引来魔王隐忍的叹息。魔王的手不自觉地插进亚瑟发间，缓慢地按摩他的发根。又长又翘的睫毛盖住了大天使长苍翠的眼睛，细微的颤动在魔王的心尖上跳跃。

        那玩意看起来狰狞可怖，吃起来也是又苦又涩。难言的口感和味道让亚瑟几乎想将它吐出来。然而，自己酸软的后面是没办法承受更多了；更何况，已经到了扩张的极限，Alpha的后穴不可能再接受对方射精前涨起的结。源源不断的信息素从魔王的男根散发出来，呛了亚瑟满鼻子满口，但有这不算难闻的味道辅助，这手上的肉棒倒更容易吃下去了。

魔王抚摸着天使长的双耳，沉着声音教导他口交的正确方法。亚瑟虽从来没有做过这种事，但一点就通，几次下来，他上面的小嘴已经能吸得魔王舒服地喘息起来。

从魔王的角度可以看见，亚瑟的脸几乎埋在他的阴毛里，紫红色的硕大阴茎被亚瑟嫣红的嘴唇包裹着一进一出，啵啵的水声又色情又响亮。像是习惯了口交的感觉，亚瑟的舌头灵活地舔遍了魔王的整根性器，将唾液上下涂满阴茎表面，吸得啧啧有声。嘴巴安慰不到的地方被白玉般的手包起收缩滑动，饱涨的阴囊也被指尖拖起揉捏。天使长明明是出了名的性冷淡，在做爱方面的天赋竟然不下最情色的淫魔。爱人的服务是最煽动人的催情剂，魔王情动之极捧住亚瑟的头挺腰一下一下往更深处撞，跟不上节奏的亚瑟呜唔发声却被马上粗暴堵住，感受温度最为敏感的唇被灼热的性器激情摩擦着，被粗壮茎体塞满的嘴甚至做不到稍微合拢一点，喉间被捅弄着而疯狂缩动挤压，令人不适的呕吐感强烈却无法缓解。魔王动情地叫着亚瑟的名字，阴茎不断抖动，最后浅浅地射在了亚瑟的嘴里。

抽出来的时候一部分精液仍在喷射，魔王吩咐亚瑟张开嘴，就着心上人情迷意乱的神情将精华尽数撸了出来。

“味道怎么样？”魔王替亚瑟擦掉流到下巴的白浊，往他狼狈不堪的胸膛抹蹭了上去。

“你是说你的阴茎还是你的精液？”亚瑟咧了咧嘴，往旁边吐掉残留在嘴里的浊液，盘算着没差，恶意地实话实说:“又腥又涩口，难吃。”

“好吧。”意料之中的回答即使不中听也被魔王欣然接受。他把亚瑟往怀里带，像掬起一汪水一样双手拢起对方的脸，凑上去将残液亲掉，随后深深地吻住了亚瑟。

        一吻毕了，魔王舔尽拉出来的银丝，手上揽着天使纵欲后脱力的身体，瞥过眼，说:“一出好戏，对吧？”

亚瑟顺着魔王的视线望去。

高台之上，是朝阳编织的发丝，海水汇聚的眼睛，世人皆不敢直面瞻仰他的容貌:至高无上的、世间唯一的真神，天神阿尔弗雷德。

他身着一件旧式的长袍，黄金臂环箍住了强壮的右臂。在现下，天神褪去所有光环，以一种亚瑟最熟悉的朴素又真实的形象降临在他面前。

阿尔弗雷德并没有刻意隐藏自己，亚瑟对他的出现也并不惊讶。被魔王点名出来后，一大波厚实的信息素以天神为中心盖住了整个教堂。那个味道浓厚又沉郁，像是被压抑许久终于得到爆发的洪水决堤，压得亚瑟喘不过气来。那里面腾涌的情感是多么复杂啊:愤怒的火炭、嫉妒的毒汁，还有些说不清道不明的甘苦，更多的东西还来不及感受，这声势浩大的气味炸弹就被尽数收回。

阿尔弗雷德居高临下地看着他们——确切的说，只有他一个:亚瑟·柯克兰，高傲的天神甚至不屑于给魔王一个眼神。那副隐忍的表情是给亚瑟的，那些不会出现在天神身上的情绪也是给亚瑟的。

于是，亚瑟喘着气，说:“过来，阿尔弗雷德。”

暴风雨翻涌在阿尔弗雷德的眼里，铺天盖地的吻堵住了亚瑟的呻吟。接下来的一切便不再需要他的指引了。

天神抓住亚瑟粗暴地将他从魔王手中夺去，亚瑟跌撞进阿尔弗雷德的怀里，与冰窖中的恶魔不同，天神整个人像个炽热的火球，源源不断地散发着热量，这样靠近他的光芒几乎要将亚瑟灼伤了。阿尔弗雷德尽数除去亚瑟身上仅作遮掩的衣物，足以见人坦诚地赤裸着，全身上下布满欢爱过后的痕迹。天神喉间发出愤怒的低吼，始作俑者轻哼着挑眉，捞起亚瑟的左腿虔诚地亲吻上了他的足尖。

亚瑟的腰部悬空，下身任由魔王摆布，上半身枕在天神的身上，能感受到半勃的硬物隔着衣料直邦邦地戳在他的脊梁骨上。他不适地动了动身体。亚瑟浑身湿漉漉的，除了刚刚过于激烈的晃动出的汗，还有不少晶亮的唾液和刚刚溅在身上的稠液，乳晕上布着被啃咬的牙印，瘦得突出的肋骨上的吻痕，一切情色的印记都让阿尔弗雷德强烈的占有欲发作。亚瑟能感受到他怒得几乎发狂，却不知为何没对魔王大发雷霆，只是一把拉起他的身体，像较劲一样发狠地在亚瑟身上留下更多属于自己的标记，像是宣布所有权一样固执地啃遍他的皮肤。“这里是我的，”阿尔弗雷德的声音因嘴上的动作而含糊不清:“这里，这里，还有这里。”

“都是我的。”

怎么自己妄想中的他仍旧那么像个孩子？亚瑟又无奈又好笑，想像过去那样抚摸阿尔弗雷德金灿灿的发顶，却在对方对他乳头的猛烈攻势下喘叫出声。阿尔弗雷德眼睛亮了亮，更卖力地舔咬吮吸发硬挺立的那颗乳粒。“喜欢被玩这里吗，亚瑟？你的声音真好听，再多叫一些吧。”

“不……不喜欢，变态…啊！”亚瑟羞耻地挡住脸，马上又因魔王握上自己再一次发着颤挺立起来的性器而马上咬住下唇阻止更多丢脸的声音发出。魔王按住天使弹动的腿，举起到脸侧舔咬亚瑟精巧的脚踝，一双眼睛冰冷地看向天神:“我已经好好操开他了，亚瑟的身体比你想象中的还要美味。如果你在这里还撑着那点顾忌，就滚吧，我还想再插进他那个缺乏疼爱的小洞里呢。”

亚瑟原以为天神会发怒，但他没有，阿尔弗雷德无视了魔王挑衅般的宣言。阿尔弗雷德咬住亚瑟的肩膀，像是品尝什么珍馐一样反复啮咬，粗糙的手掌擦过他的皮肤引起阵阵颤栗。没打算在接下来的肉欲盛宴中置身事外的魔王同样动作起来，他低下头凑上亚瑟覆盖着薄薄肌肉的小腹，冰冷的舌尖在天使的肚脐眼间打转，湿润灵活的舌带起的瘙痒将亚瑟逼入了绝境。

       双重疼爱在这里只是一个开始，很快阿尔弗雷德放过了已经被玩得肿胀的乳粒，转而向下伸去。揉捏了几把紧实挺翘的臀部，股缝间刚被开拓的洞口还没能完全闭上，噗嗤噗嗤吐着成分复杂的汁液，迫不及待地将阿尔弗雷德探入的第一根手指翕动着吞入其中。亚瑟听见天神不悦的低哼，下一秒骤然增多的手指就让他无暇顾及其他。阿尔弗雷德的手指过分粗了，在里面打着转突进，好让亚瑟能为吃下他不凡的性具。

“够了，阿尔…够了、手指，拔出来……”亚瑟喘着气，四根手指的动作清晰地被他敏感的穴肉捕捉，但这还不够。亚瑟双手扶着台阶以撑起自己的身体，天神的另一只手充满控制欲地放在他的侧颈上。温热的吐息喷在他的发顶，天神显然也是无法忍耐了。他将长袍向旁边掀去，露出蛰伏多时的巨兽。膨大的前端抵在汁水四溢的穴口前，被感受到温度便兴奋地推挤翻动的饥渴小嘴吞了进去，阿尔弗雷德嘶吼一声尽数挺入，无与伦比的紧致湿润让他忍不住发出一声赞叹。不久前刚经历过一场激烈性爱的穴道顺利地容下了尺寸可观的性器，此刻殷勤地攒动着穴肉献媚，这样讨好的淫荡姿态让亚瑟简直无地自容。没有给亚瑟害臊的时间，阿尔弗雷德已经忍不住兀自动了起来。

这是要把我的内脏全部给顶出来吗……！是不是叫阿尔弗雷德的都这么猴急？窒息过后亚瑟嘶嘶吐气，酸软的腰被撞得隐隐发疼，阿尔弗雷德热度惊人的胸膛紧贴着他，铺天盖地的Alpha气息不依不饶地标记了他全身上下的每一处。

又大又烫的性器侵略式的压过内里每一道褶皱。被完全填满的感觉既充实又满足，大小异于常人的肉棒在淫水横流的双腿间大张大合地抽插，操进内里的力度控制得足够让亚瑟爽得尖叫出声。在摸到感觉后阿尔弗雷德发现了亚瑟那片敏感的地方，他停止了试探性毫无章法的肏干，专对准那一处猛力挺动，每一下都又快又准，爽到每一根汗毛都能竖起来。

亚瑟在天神怀里随着动作一起一伏，他能感受到阿尔弗雷德勃发的爱意，是真实的，所有这些人的情感，出现在阿尔弗雷德身上，是真实的。

       信息素中爱的味道让亚瑟感到无比幸福，不只是身体，空落落的心里的每一处都被这个孩子填满。他掰过阿尔弗雷德的脸闭上眼睛和他接吻，对方很快掌握主导权将舌在亚瑟嘴里模仿性交的频率一进一出，所有那些快感让亚瑟肩胛骨中间密布着发痒，翅膀几乎要不受控制地突破禁制张开。

“啊……亚瑟……我从很久以前就想这么对你。”阿尔弗雷德将鼻尖深深埋入亚瑟的发间，他的身上总有清晨花露的淡香，在情欲盛时也没有淡下，他可能是被这股香气蛊惑了。

“哥哥、哥哥……”阿尔弗雷德粗野地在紧热湿滑的通道内激烈抽动，这久违又情色的称呼刺激得亚瑟猛得缩紧了内部，巨大的背德感再次席卷上来，被操出眼眶的泪水颤悠悠地掉下来，他的胸膛剧烈起伏，摇头拒绝:

      “别、啊啊…别那么叫我啊嗯……”

“那，老师？父亲？”魔王扯过亚瑟无处安放的手，放在两个人勃起上，强制他撸动并在一起的两根性器。亚瑟汗津津又温暖的手让魔王发出一声舒爽的叹息，他欺身咬住亚瑟缀在左胸上的乳头，调侃他说:“或者做个称职的母亲，这里产些奶水给我喝吧？”

“哈啊……住、住嘴……呜嗯嗯…”

“明明一下夹得好紧，是喜欢的吧？”阿尔弗雷德强壮的手臂布满汗珠，激烈的性爱让他们像从水里捞出来的一样湿漉漉的，每个动作都能搅出水声般情色。

亚瑟呜咽着说不出话，早已高潮但是铃口被魔王堵住不让射精，阿尔弗雷德的囊袋因过于激烈的动作而不断拍击他的会阴，在身上肆意游走的手，捅进嘴里的舌或手指，透过琉璃花窗的彩色光芒跳着舞，教堂穹顶的浮雕神像悲悯地注视着这场荒淫闹剧。

   
 

“宽恕我。”

两步之外，阿尔弗雷德深深垂头。

亚瑟看着他，沉默。

“对一切，”他说，“但我永远不会后悔。”

嗒，嗒，嗒。

后退三步是葬礼悲钟，沉重地敲在亚瑟心上。

天神消失了。

 

 

亚瑟在欢喜的泪水和庆祝的笙歌中醒来，天界上下立马传遍了战神苏醒的喜讯。天神派人送来问候，鲜花和祝福将亚瑟团团围住。一片令人窒息的孤寂感扼住了他的咽喉慢慢收紧，亚瑟发出了一声微弱的抽噎。

眼泪一掉下来，大天使长的怪病便不治而愈了。

 

 

七罪宗·懒惰—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档！
> 
> 大概率不会填坑，所以当纯肉看也没关系x
> 
> 大概是非常簧的一个篇章，预计10w左右完结，是小柟点的想看天使米恶魔米和天使英的三匹，太难了所以扯出了非常长的设定……按照我的设想写完可能我的节操都没有了【面壁】。
> 
> 希望能有评论quq正负都非常欢迎！！


End file.
